Journey Through Time
by FearlessTiger
Summary: Revenge is a very strong emotion. Daiyu, a black panther and a sorceress, can feel it with every fiber of her being. She wishes to murder Master Tigress and everyone she loves. When the Kung Fu Masters find themselves in a mysterious world filled with beasts and hatred, and when the lives of their loved ones are at stake, which emotion will win? Revenge... Or love? Rewrite!
1. Prologue

Journey Through Time

**AN: Long time no see, story. Ya know, story, the problem is: you weren't good enough the first time! Foggy here and there, not enough descriptions, not enough character development etc etc etc. So I stopped. I said what the heck, story. And I decided to REWRITE YOU. **

**Yup, fellas, if you still remember me (and I won't blame you if you don't) I'm back. I swear, if you're still willing to read this, it will be so much better. I've spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to fix the mess I had written, and with all the sketching and notebook throwing, I can announce I'm up with a story that is so different from the original. My problem was that I knew how to begin and how to end, but the action itself was a little unclear in my mind. But I worked it out.**

**Now, I've planned to stay one chapter ahead with each update, and I will do my best to update once every two weeks or so, but it can also be once every week or once a month, depending on my schedule. I have finals this week and the next, so I can't be sure I'll be able to update, but summer's close and I won't do much during this year's holidays, so I'll cling to that. And if, God forbid, I lose inspiration or hit a Writer's Block, at least I'll have one chapter ready and I'll post that one, and then work hard to get back into schedule.**

**And the avatar I chose for this... I don't know what the admins were thinking when they came up with the Image Manager, but I can't draw and the copyright stuff is a mess I would rather have nothing to do with, so... I don't own a panther, but I have a cat. xD Imagine it's a panther, okay?!**

**Also, I owe you all a huge thank you, but the biggest ones must go to Shouvin, who's stuck with this thing, no matter how bad it was, and reviewed each chapter, and that kept me going, darthmasterbane, who borrowed my OC for his/her story and made me feel like I created a good character (and, by the way, the story is awesome! Check it out, it's called Dimensional Kung Fu Warrior. HEY, WATCH IT, THOUGH, IT'S RATED M!), Bellatrix567, for the praise and encouraging words (you liked the original, hope you'll love the improved version!), all the strangers who added my story to their favorites and subscribed even though I hadn't updated in ages, which made me think it wasn't really forgotten, and, of course, Soul of a Lion, who I can easily say is the most wonderful friend one could ever have and the best example an aspiring writer could follow (and hopefully he'll follow mine now and update that story of his; you left at the most exciting part! And if you SOMEHOW don't know it, it's called The Last Farewell Ride and he WILL update eventually, otherwise he's never getting rid of me :P). Now that I'm done with all the 'Thank you's… *Crosses fingers for luck* Please don't let me be entirely forgotten, please, please, please… Ahem. *Cracks knuckles* Anyway, let's just get started and stop rambling. Holy… The AN is longer than the chapter itself… Ha ha ha… *Blushes***

**Also, Daiyu means black jade, if you forgot. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't own, don't own, don't own. Blah blah blah.**

Journey Through Time

**Prologue**

It was a very cold night. Surrounded by darkness, an old, forgotten forest was mourning the death of summer as tree branches fell and fell, mercilessly murdered by the eternal freeze that had taken over the land a long time ago.

The forest was home for nobody. Never was the air filled with the joyful singing of beautifully colored birds, never were the trees green. Only the wind would break the deafening silence with its screams, torturing the night with its torture.

But not the cold was coldest. Not the dark was darkest. For deep within the glacial home of the dead, underneath the cursed souls and under that, was the night beneath the skies.

Hell above the deepest fire.

A grave for a living black jade.

''I am ready.''

And she was.

''I will kill them all.''

And she would.

After living in Hell and being dead in Paradise for what seemed to be eternity, a black panther was ready to make others live her fate. To make them die in the sound of their peaceful heart beat.

She had studied Black Magic for fifteen years. Fifteen years of wounds, pain and scars. Fifteen years of failure, perseverance and success. She had grown to pride herself in being a monster. A creature of the night. She found pleasure in tasting others' fear, killing them and laughing next to their grave.

But, now, she was not seeking pleasure. She was seeking revenge. She was seeking the death of the one who had turned everything she had built during her life into a ruin. And the death of every other person _she _loved.

And that mission could not be accomplished unless the panther left the shadows and came into the light. After so much time spent into the darkness, light would hurt her. Such a pleasurable sensation.

Grinning in anticipation, the panther levitated towards the hidden exit from the underground, inhaling cold, yet fresh air for the first time in years.

As her paws finally touched the snow underneath them and the spell dissipated, she calmly proceeded to walk, silencing the shrieking wind with her presence.

Suddenly, a pair of shimmering crimson irises glowed into the night and the panther laughed maliciously.

''Run, little kitty. Daiyu is coming to get you.''

And the frozen forest burned.


	2. A Rather Unpleasant Morning

Journey Through Time

**AN: Hi again! I'm back, whoooohooo! xD Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, favorited, subscribed, blah, blah. THANK YOU! :D And now, some shout-outs:**

**Wra1thRid3r: Thank you for being awesome and for helping me out in our messages! I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well; if you liked my story half as much as I like yours, it would make me the happiest person on Earth! ^^**

**Sweetluckygirl: As I promised, here I am! I hope to entertain you ten times as much with this chapter, cause you're awesome!**

**ShadowTeenGirl: Yay, thanks! Hope I kept you hooked until now… This story is just starting!**

**WeirdoWriter: Well, I did tell you once how things actually are with Daiyu, but thanks again for informing me and for reviewing! I hope you still wish to read this story and, you'll see, she ends up MUCH different than in the other fic you mentioned.**

**Fallen Angel: You told me to reply here. So, I guess I take requests for just about anything, as long as it's not adult stuff (kinda weird for a fourteen year old to write that kind of things) or yaoi/yuri. Feel free to tell me what you want me to write for you. ^^ And no, I don't have a DeviantArt account – I stink at drawing. xP**

**WARNING: There will be violence, cussing and some suggestive themes in this story… Well, I'm making this for the violence, actually. XD Really, some parts will be veeeery dark and veeery bloody, major characters may die in the future (this story or the sequels, still thinking about it, but it's more likely to happen in the sequels, though). So please, if you can't take it, don't read. Some characters in this story are very cruel, so… Just don't read if you can't stand it. And don't flame me for it, if possible.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Ouch… That hurts…**

***And yeah, sorry for the headache-inducing Math I included here, but I had my finals on the week I wrote this chapter and my mind was still hurting from all the square roots, the Pythagorean theorem, all mixed with the syntactic functions of relative pronouns… Ow, my head….**

Journey Through Time

**A Rather Unpleasant Morning**

''Sir, please, _what is happening_?'' a quite distressed middle-aged goat demanded while another smaller form held on to her swelled abdomen, whimpering silently. It was clear the female was soon to be a mother of two, yet, despite her condition, she was maintaining a calm attitude while addressing the unimpressed pig in front of her.

Although his species did not offer him many advantages, he was surprisingly tall and slender, towering over the dozen citizens that he had been required to evacuate from their homes. People in the Valley of Peace knew it was neither wise nor polite to question a man in uniform, yet they had spent the whole night away from their homes, and the children were tired and hungry… and _everyone _was scared.

The pig –Mister Wang- sighed. Undoubtedly, it was not the first time such answers were demanded, and he seemed to contemplate for only one second whether or not to calm the terrified souls and offer more than the usual, aggressive ''It is none of your business, Madam.''. He decided to finally answer the woman's question, maybe because of her condition, maybe because he was exhausted and hungry himself.

''I am sorry to inform you that the Valley is suspected to be under attack. The villain and their motives remain unknown, but, along with other colleagues, I was assigned to evacuate you from your houses and bring you to a safe place. I was not given any other information on the subject, Madam.'', he said, genuine in his words.

Despite getting the desired information, the refugees felt anything but relaxed. The young lamb tightened his hold on his mother and the female goat used one hand to stroke her child's hair and the other to caress her swollen abdomen.

Everyone fell silent. After the recent events featuring Lord Shen and his army of cannons, the people in the Valley of Peace believed they would finally be able to live their lives undisturbed.

But now, there was another enemy hiding in the shadows. A dozen citizens locked in an old, forgotten building, with hundreds of others in the same situation. Would it ever end?

The silence was deafening and the air, filled with sadness and fright, was becoming almost intoxicating.

Mister Wang cleared his throat and attempted to start a conversation.

''So, Madam, when are you due?''

The woman lifted an eyebrow, almost amused. Even people in uniform could lack tact, she noted to herself. However, she was grateful to converse with someone and not focus on the children's whimpering, so she decided to ignore the poor choice of subject.

''Anytime now, sir. I was so eager to have another baby after Lord Shen was defeated. My husband and I thought we could finally establish a happy and healthy family, like we've always wanted. I wish he was here right now, though, not travelling the country to sell his weapons…'', she ended with a frown, eyes downcast.

The other refugees mimicked her reaction, and a young couple that had been holding hands tightened their grip. Everyone had looked forward to the future: starting a business, building a house, starting a family.

And yet…

''Who could it be this time?'' asked one goose, with a sorrowful voice. ''Who?''

After a long silence, one child whispered an almost inaudible answer.

''Maybe it's the Black Jade…''

It was enough to get all the adults' attention. Some looks showed disbelief, others amusement, and some people seemed to weigh the idea. Finally, the same goose that had spoken before answered nonchalantly.

''That can't be, kid. She's just a myth. We all know no one can throw fire with their bare hands.''

The child was not convinced.

''The Dragon Warrior can,'' he countered.

Another pause, and then his mother caressed his back soothingly, urging him to sleep and forget all those problems. ''But the Black Jade is not the Dragon Warrior, honey.''

They all decided to go to sleep while Mister Wang guarded. They would remember falling asleep. Waking up with a start. Being blown to pieces.

**KFP**

''_Oh, my God_.'' Master Shifu exclaimed as he woke up to what he was sure was going to be the most horrible morning in his lifetime. He used to admire and enjoy the view that the Jade Palace provided, but, that morning, he wished to be irreparably blind.

The flames had engulfed everything that was the Valley of Peace. Among the horrifying screams of those in pain, Shifu could hear, even from afar, the desperate cries of the firefighters that were clearly being defeated by the growing flames.

His remarkably accurate hearing caught the mixed sounds of running, slithering and flying that could only mean one thing: his students were awake. Although Shifu had previously been informed of the attack, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five were oblivious to the authorities' suspicions, due to the fact that the Grandmaster believed the problem could easily be solved by the Valley's trustful policemen. Never had he been so wrong.

''Master Shifu!'' at the sound of the unmistakable voice that belonged to the Dragon Warrior, Shifu finally glanced away from the disaster in front of him, only to meet six pairs of terrified, surprised and mildly confused eyes that he believed easily reflected the emotions his own were sending.

A couple seconds passed as Master and students analyzed the terror on each other's faces, before Po finally lifted his arms in distress.

''What the heck, Shifu?!''

The panda's exclamation changed Shifu's expression from disbelieving to determined, quickly followed by those of the Furious Five, who knew better than to question their Master during an open attack.

''I do not have any elaborate knowledge of the subject, Dragon Warrior, but I do know that whoever has created this disaster is no ordinary opponent. Viper and Crane,'' he continued, turning to face the addressed Masters, ''I am counting on you to aid the Valley's firefighters in their attempt to cease the flames. I expect you to succeed.''

The two Masters bowed and rapidly left to accomplish their assigned mission, leaving four members to wait for their orders.

Shifu did not even blink as he turned to Masters Monkey and Mantis, two of the most admired Kung Fu Masters in the history of China, despite their occasional lack of modesty and the inappropriate comments at any female's address.

''You two shall search for survivors and offer your help to the Valley's doctors in any way you can.''

They did not even need to be dismissed.

''Tigress and Po,'' he finally said, addressing his most prized students. ''You and I will search for the villain who has set foot into our Valley with the most unscrupulous intentions and put an end to their insignificant life.''

Not even the pacifist Dragon Warrior questioned Shifu's murderous motives at that point: not with the agonized screaming of those who were in pain and the piercing sobs of the unfortunate beings who had lost their loved ones to such a horrible death.

Master Tigress contemplated in silence while running down the seemingly endless steps which led to a place that could easily define Hell. She _knew_ who was capable of causing such a terrible fire, who was unprincipled enough to murder so many innocent people, the one person she truly hoped to never meet again.

''The Black Jade!''

At the sound of those words, Tigress and Shifu came to a sudden halt. They shared a look that could only reflect one emotion: terror.

Despite the general hysteria and the unusual expressions Shifu and Tigress were wearing, Po rolled his eyes and yelled at whoever was desperate enough to scream such 'blasphemy'.

''Come _on_! She's just a myth! And even the myth _itself _says she's dead!''

''Po.''

''I know you are scared, but do not worry! The Dragon Warrior is here to save you from whoever had enough coal and was crazy enough to light it all in here!''

''Po!''

''So, be afraid, crazy villain who dared to wake me up from the sweet noodle dream I was having, for the Dragon Warrior's power is directly proportional* to the water needed to put out all this fire! He shall save everyone!''

''Oh, shall he?'' a feminine voice unknown to the panda's ears whispered from behind him, making the previously confident and determined hero squeal like a little child and lose his balance, eventually falling on the ground and covering his face with his hands, all while Shifu and Tigress watched with embarrassment.

The same person who had spoken burst into a fit of laughter, not caring about the retreating Dragon Warrior who used his legs to crawl away from the stranger, his face still covered.

Unfortunately for Po, the stranger who he could tell was a black panther approached him slowly, leaning in so her crimson eyes could observe him better.

''So, you're the Dragon Warrior, hmm?'' she asked. Not only the question itself but the way she grinned, resembling Master Shifu when they had first met made Po uncover his still flushed face and narrow his eyes at the feline that he instantly placed as the villain.

''Hell yeah, and I assume you're another creep that wants my scroll?''

The panther's grin suddenly faded and she swiftly moved her hand, intending to grab the panda's neck, yet a very accurately thrown shuriken star blocked her way, piercing into her flesh. Only a few drops of blood touched Po's face.

''Keep your claws away from him, Daiyu.''

The voice belonged to no other than Tigress, whose offensive stance was already prepared. Her eyes were burning, resembling the fire her enemy's carried, but the tiger's were softer. For her actions were not driven by revenge, but by another emotion.

Despite the fresh wound that undoubtedly caused her pain, Daiyu smirked and turned towards the striped feline, not bothering to remove the sharp object which had certainly caused internal damage. She lifted her arms, as if wanting to embrace a long lost companion and proceeded to walk in Tigress' direction.

''Ah, my dear Tigress,'' she chuckled. ''Still haven't got a real name, I see. How's Daddy? Hasn't he moved you to another room to keep his _beloved_ son's ashes in luxury?''

Tigress snarled, but maintained her stance. A dirty fighter meant nothing to her, but to fight Daiyu meant to bring reinforcements. She just needed to control herself…

The panther then glanced at the vacant place near her opponent and faked a confused look. ''On second thought,'' she mocked her. ''Wasn't Daddy right here a few moments ago? Is he attempting an attack _from the shadows_?''

Daiyu laughed bitterly once again. ''Don't worry, Tigress. We'll find another idiot to adopt you when the current one…''

As she came to a halt in her speech, the panther suddenly removed the shuriken from her injured hand and used it to decapitate a small creature that was running right behind her.

''Is _dead_!'' Daiyu finished, her eyes gleaming at the terror in Tigress' eyes.

''Mast-!'' the tiger began to scream, but her cry froze inside her throat at the sight before her.

It was not Master Shifu who had died.

It was a young goose, probably in search of their parents.

And Daiyu was laughing.

''Oh, Tigress, how you lack sense of humor! Did you _really_ think I would kill your precious Daddy before toying with him first? Do you _really _think I would kill _any _of you without making you _beg_ for your death?'' she spat, the sadistic amusement in her eyes being replaced by a burning hatred. ''_After all you've done to me, you think I would spare you_?!''

But Tigress wasn't listening to her enemy's speech. All she could hear was the screaming. All she could see was the limp body of the child that could not be older than seven years old. All she could think of was the pain the goose's family was going to feel – if they were still alive.

She then looked Daiyu in the eyes and swore not to fail to kill her a second time. But if only Shifu _showed up…_

''Hold on a second!''

Ah, yes. Po was still there.

''Hold it, hold it, hold it, _hold it_!'' he yelled, shaking his head and hands with each word. He had managed to lift himself off the ground and had been watching the two felines, mouth agape.

Daiyu smirked in amusement. ''Hold _what_?'' She winked almost sadistically.

Po only barely resisted the urge to shudder. Two perverted good-intended Kung Fu Masters were enough for a lifetime. What he did _not_ need was a sadistic psycho to hit on him. The panda pretended to ignore Daiyu's remark. He pointed at her.

''You… Are the Black Jade.''

''No, panda, I'm the Emperor in disguise.''

''You're kinda evil to be an Emperor.''

''Forgive me. I lied.''

''You're lucky I'm in a good mood, otherwise I wouldn't forgive you right now.''

''Oh, how the Heavens are good to me.''

''Righto. So… You actually exist.''

''Actually, I am a holographic illusion that is programmed to blast fire and cause destruction, but no. I certainly _do not exist_.''

''Okay… Whoaaa… That's so cool! Can I get some programming too or…?''

''Even my sarcasm has a limit, Dragon Warrior.''

In the meantime, Tigress was having a hard time deciding whether to kill them both or just Po. Eventually, she settled on the first.

''Holographic illusions do not murder children, Po,'' Tigress finally interrupted the conversation, her eyes never leaving the beheaded young goose that lay motionless on the ground in a pool of crimson blood. ''And they certainly do not do it for amusement.''

That was all Po needed to hear. One glance towards the murdered child and he was in the mood to kill.

''I'm starting to hope you actually _were_ an illusion, because I'm afraid I'll feel sorry later for hurting you so badly!'' he yelled, ready to 'release the thunder', yet a strong hand held him behind.

''Tigress?'' he asked in confusion, sending her a somewhat accusing look. All the tiger did was shake her head. Daiyu was not an opponent they could afford to attack directly. They needed to wait for the reinforcements. '_But how much longer, Master_?'

The panther did not even flinch. All she did was stretch her arms in boredom.

''Oh, I know you won't attack me, kitty. You're too busy waiting for Daddy and the little siblings. But that's okay. I can wait,'' she winked, and Tigress cursed under her breath.

Of course. Why kill her and not savor her despair while all her loved ones were being murdered? Tigress narrowed her eyes.

''Change of plans, Dragon Warrior. Aim to kill,'' the tiger whispered and Po did not even have time to question her sudden reconsideration, for her terrifying roar announced that she was already following her own orders.

The smallest amount of surprise could be observed in Daiyu's eyes, yet she maintained the identical bored expression, even though her muscles tensed in anticipation of the imminent attack. ''All right, then…''

With all the ferocity the Kung Fu Master could muster, Tigress leaped into the air, her claws prepared to dig deep into the enemy's flesh and leave irreparable damage.

However, just as the tiger's fist reached dangerously close to Daiyu's face, the panther blocked the attack with remarkable speed and accuracy, throwing her enemy higher into the air and preparing a painful kick. Tigress' skill and experience did not allow her to lose the upper hand and she used her momentum to flip backwards and send her own foot crashing into the panther's face.

With a swift Tai Chi move, Tigress landed safely back on the ground and straight into her stance, while Daiyu was violently sent into a burning wall that collapsed over her.

''Go, Tigress! Whoohooo!'' Po cheered. ''Let her feel the _thunda'_!''

Despite the minor smile that was brought to her lips due to her friend's remark, Tigress remained focused, using her sharp senses to foresee any other further movements of her enemy.

Even a deaf man could hear the explosion that followed.

Ashes fell as Daiyu grinned mockingly, her injured hand resting on her hip while the good one span nonchalantly in the air, a mysterious mass of flames that resembled a sphere following its movements.

''How could I forget?'' she scolded herself with a teasing voice. ''Kitty always wins in hand-to-hand combat. How about fighting from a significant distance?'' the panther chuckled. ''I have a feeling this _ferocious_ tiger is going to cry a meow.''

''That's _so not true_! Tigress only says meow when I stroke her ears!''

''After I'm done with her, I'll kill you.''

The panther started laughing once again, and this time it was genuine. She shook her head in amusement and set her eyes on the flushed panda, still chuckling uncontrollably at the tactless warrior.

''I'll kill you last.''

During the next few seconds, all the Dragon Warrior could do was decide whether he wanted to be killed by a sadistic psycho who could spin fire spheres or a hot tempered Kung Fu Master. Suicide seemed to be the best option.

As Daiyu's laughter diminished, she focused on her initial target once again and the sphere in her hand fastened its rotation. Faster. Faster.

''Let's stroke your ears, Tigress.''

**KFP**

Tigress was awakened by the agonizing pain in her head. The images her brain received were foggy and did not make sense at all. She could hear someone screaming –sending orders, it seemed- but her capacity of understanding her surroundings had suffered major damage.

The only sensation she was able to recognize was that of another being holding her close. The creature was small, Tigress realized, for its whole body covered only half of her own, but its mere presence provided her protection. Her eyes were suddenly lit by a tinge of recognition and she stirred, struggling to tilt her head so she could manage eye contact.

''Master?'' she whimpered, feeling her throat burn after saying one simple word. The pain-filled groan that came as a response showed her that Shifu was in a worse situation than she was. However, the Grandmaster lifted his head with a tremble to meet his student's gaze. He frowned at seeing her devastated features, rosy skin showing in places where fur had burnt and crimson blood filling her mouth and nostrils. Shifu was in no better condition, yet he could not hide the distressed expression that had crossed his face.

He coughed and struggled to speak.

''I apologize, Tigress. We had just arrived… It was all I could do.''

Tigress' eyes widened as it finally dawned on her. Shifu had pushed her out of the explosion's way at the very last minute, receiving significant wounds himself in the attempt to save her. The best she could do was to blame the sickening dust that filled the air for the tears that accumulated in her eyes.

''Master… Thank you,'' she whispered, receiving a curt nod and a small smile from Shifu. Few and lethal were the moments when Shifu would truly show the paternal love Tigress' heart had been deprived of ever since she was a child, but, despite the possible mortality, Tigress lived for those moments.

She immediately scolded herself. How selfish could she become when it came to receiving love from her adoptive father? But then again, every person wishes for their loved ones to return the feelings… And when an individual offers their heart to someone and they receive nothing in exchange…

''Po! Fall back! They're awake!'' Master Viper's urgent command brought Tigress back to her senses and into the ongoing battle. Only one blink was necessary for her to remember the events previous to her state of unconsciousness. Daiyu. Po. The explosion.

With all the strength Tigress' severely damaged body could muster, she lifted herself off the heated ground, careful not to cause her wounded Master discomfort. She glanced towards her fellow Master and best friend, Viper, who had watched over her and Shifu's powerless bodies while the others battled Daiyu.

Nodding in gratitude, the leader of the Furious Five finally eyed her surroundings. The burning houses and the multitude of limp bodies that covered the Valley's streets could only mean one thing: the Black Jade had truly returned. And history was repeating itself.

''Viper. Battle status.''

''Neither side is winning, but we have lost many innocent lives.''

''Enemy's weakness?''

''Unknown as of yet.''

''Has any member of our team received major wounds?''

''Negative.''

Tigress needed one moment to conceive a viable plan and then her crimson eyes rested on Viper, who was bruised and beaten herself.

''Guard Master Shifu.''

The moment Tigress reached her exhausted companions, she hurried to evaluate their wounds which, although not major, as Viper had announced, were enough to diminish their speed and skill: Monkey's left knee had received a deep cut Tigress was sure would become infected if not cleaned soon, one of Crane's wings looked black because of the burnt feathers (however, the damage was not severe enough to prevent him from flying), Mantis was just as affected by the raging fire and it was almost impossible not to notice Po's lack of concentration due to what Tigress firmly believed was an empty stomach and sleep deprivation.

Tigress' allocated time for assessing battle damage was brief, for a pair of burning eyes rested on her, piercing through her being. Daiyu snapped her fingers and the fire sphere she was preparing to throw towards Monkey vanished.

Instead, she walked in Tigress' direction, every one of her step leaving smoke behind, an action that was clearly meant to intimidate.

''Well, well,'' Daiyu voiced with a mocking tone. ''Kitty back from dreamland? Let me hear a meow.''

Tigress snarled, which resulted in another fit of laughter from the panther.

''Calm down, kitty, I'm not gonna eat you raw, you'll need cooking first. Besides,'' she continued, glancing at each one of her opponents and receiving cold glares in return. ''I've had enough fun with you and your little friends… I suppose I could kill you now.''

Daiyu lifted her hand, preparing another fire sphere. However, the fire suddenly dissipated and dark smoke accumulated in her hands. The Masters stiffened, expecting a powerful attack. Instead, it transformed into what resembled a tornado, growing in width and height with every passing second.

And that was the moment the Kung Fu Masters realized they had to run.

''Move it, Po!'' Crane screamed, noticing that the panda seemed to find the mysterious tornado more interesting than life itself. It was enough, however, to get Po to run, but Crane's short pause cost him: the avian felt himself being pulled with incredible force into the heart of the tornado.

''Crane!'' Viper screamed, changing direction without a second thought, even leaving Master Shifu in Tigress' hands only.

This time, everyone stopped running so they could try to help their unfortunate companions. However, despite their serious efforts, they were all lifted from the ground, screaming helplessly.

''Is it too much if I hope to end up in Oz?'' Po managed to yell, happy for he could not thoroughly understand the colorful answers Monkey and Mantis sent him.

But it was not the very creative swearing that made his heart jump. Back on the ground, Po's eyes caught a small being, looking up at him with heart-piercing sadness.

''Po!''

''Dad!''

Then it all faded to black.


End file.
